


Nine Times He Could Have and One Time He Finally Does

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Ten Ways [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9 and 1, Almost Love Confessions, Crushes, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Castiel doesn't have any problem with his feelings. Since his first time being human and his nearly ten years with the Winchesters, he's learned a lot about human emotions. He knows what he feels for Dean is love, he's just not sure the elder Winchester feels the same about him.His fall from Heaven is what ultimately leads him to throw caution to the wind and tell Dean how he feels. But then Dean starts telling him in his very Dean Winchester way that he feels the same way that Cas does. Cas tries his best to speak Dean's language, but he's not sure it's getting through...Or: Cas is in love with Dean and he suspects Dean feels the same, but saying the L word might frighten him away. So what's a fallen angel to do?





	Nine Times He Could Have and One Time He Finally Does

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second and final fic in this series. This one touches on what Dean says in the last few, but continues on from there with Cas's point of view.
> 
> This is based on a post I saw on Tumblr [here](http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/125607526835/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), I just picked 9 of the ones I thought sounded the most like things Cas would say. 
> 
>  1. It reminded me of you.  
> 2\. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.  
> 3\. I like your laugh.  
> 4\. You're warm.  
> 5\. It doesn't bother me.  
> 6\. I did the dishes.  
> 7\. I saved a piece for you. - pizza!  
> 8\. I'll still be here when you're ready.  
> 9\. Can I kiss you?  
> 10\. I love you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**One**

 

Falling is easy. It’s been happening for a while, well before Metatron ripped his grace out and weakened it even further. Truthfully, he welcomed the fall from angelhood. He was tired of pretending to be something he wasn’t, tired of being called upon to help the angels despite the fact that their hatred of him was clear. The only thing he was apprehensive about was the Winchesters inevitably kicking him out once he wasn’t useful to them anymore.

 

Three weeks before his grace finally leaves him, Sam strikes the final blow to Lucifer, ending the archangel’s reign of terror. He can see Sam’s relief in the way he walks; it looks like a giant weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He heals all three Winchesters, most likely accelerating his fall, but it doesn’t matter to him. He’s always known his time with the Winchesters was going to be brief, he’d just expected a few more years.

 

Almost like nature is mocking him, his grace disappears on the first day of autumn. He intends to wait a few days and savor his last moments with the Winchesters, but Dean notices almost right away. He braces himself for the request to leave the bunker, but… it never comes. Sam and Mary look concerned, and Dean looks downright  _ shattered _ . He’s quick to assure them that it isn’t their fault and he could have remained an angel if he’d wanted to. 

 

Much to his surprise, nothing changes. Dean’s quick to check on him the first few days, making sure he ate and that he’s drinking water, as well as reminding him to shower and brush his teeth. Despite the fact that he rolls his eyes at every reminder, he’s incredibly touched that Dean takes time out of his day to remind him to take care of himself. 

 

He finds himself in front of Dean’s room two weeks later, following Dean’s offer to talk if he needed it. He hasn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since becoming human, so his feet, seemingly of their own accord, had carried him down the hallway until he was lingering in front of Dean’s door. He knocks quietly three times, knocking again a minute later when there’s no response. Dean cracks the door open, his hair endearingly messy and looking much more comfortable in a pair of sweats and a soft, old t-shirt.

 

“Cas? Everythin’ alright?” He nods slowly, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously. He sees Dean’s hand twitch, but brushes it off as nothing more than the hunter’s body pulling itself back from sleep. 

 

“I… I can’t sleep. Everytime I close my eyes, every bad thing I’ve ever done comes flooding back into my mind. I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you…” He shakes his head, turning and starting to head back to his room, pausing when Dean’s hand closes around his forearm. He turns to look at the hunter, watching the small smile playing over his lips. 

 

“It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway. Why don’t you go grab your pillow and then come on in here and stay with me?” He pauses for a moment, forcing himself to nod before the elapsed time makes their encounter awkward. He retreats back to his room once Dean lets go, grabbing his pillows from his bed and walking back to Dean’s room, glancing at the hunter apprehensively. Dean simply flashes him a smile and shifts his pillows to the side of the bed nearest the door, patting the empty space next to him once he lays down. Cas sets his pillows down on the empty side, laying down far enough away that he doesn’t encroach upon Dean’s personal space, smiling gratefully when the hunter pulls his blankets over them. 

 

“Thank you, Dean.” He practically melts when Dean squeezes his arm in a reassuring gesture, his nervousness about sleep all but disappearing. 

 

“Anytime.” They lay there quietly for a long while, with Cas idly mourning the fact that he’s unable to seek out the sound of Dean’s heartbeat in the silence of the room with his inferior human ears. Eventually, he drops off to sleep, the comforting smell of Dean surrounding him.

 

The first opportunity to get out of the bunker comes in the shape of a hunt twelve hours away. He jumps at the chance, rolling his eyes exasperatedly when Dean suggests that he won’t be able to handle the fight. He manages six precise shots in the bunker’s shooting range, three to the head of the target and three right where the heart would be. Dean grudgingly agrees that he’ll be able to handle himself on the hunt, so he gleefully returns to his room to pack a bag. They stop at the shopping center in Lebanon to buy a nicer suit for him as well as a few supplies for their hunt. They stop in Target to get notepads, and he smiles gently when he spots a small one with a cover the same shade as Dean’s eyes. He picks it up, smiling to himself and nodding. Dean simply raises an eyebrow at his behavior.

 

“I like it. It reminds me of you. It’s the same color as your eyes.” He watches a beautiful shade of pink blossom on Dean’s cheeks, which the hunter covers up with a cough and a hasty grab of a notepad for himself, leading the way to the checkout.

 

The hunt only takes them four days, including travel. The vampire nest is remarkably easy to locate, and with the four of them hunting, they’re able to get the jump on the vampires without a fuss, saving their captives in the process. It’s what Dean would refer to as a win, and Cas finds that he enjoys the rush of the adrenaline through his bloodstream. He and Dean share the motel room, though they start off in their own beds. Eventually, Dean waves Cas over when the hunter realizes he isn’t sleeping either. Embarrassingly, as soon as Dean’s comforting scent washes over him, he’s asleep within minutes. 

 

**Two**

 

The drive back to Lebanon the following day is peaceful. They grab breakfast to go, with Sam and Mary sleeping in the back once they finish theirs. He and Dean remain awake, chatting quietly to fill the silence and humming along with songs they know that come on the radio. They stop for lunch six hours into their drive, so he offers to take over driving for Dean. The hunter waves him off with a soft “I’m alright, Cas, I promise. I’ll let you know as soon as I’m not.” He hums but accepts the answer, listening to the three Winchesters talk while they eat. They pile back into the car half an hour later, pulling back onto the highway.

 

Two hours later, with Sam and Mary sound asleep in the back seat and the sound of quiet rainfall on the roof the only noise in the car, he catches Dean in the middle of a big yawn. He rests a hand on the hunter’s shoulder gently, his voice soft.

 

“Pull over. Let me drive the rest of the way.” Dean hums and nods, pulling off onto the shoulder of the highway. They switch seats, and Dean murmurs a grateful “Thanks,” before leaning his head against the window and promptly drifting off. He smiles to himself as he watches the hunter for a moment, touched that Dean trusts him enough to go to sleep that fast. The remaining four hours are unremarkable, and he feels exceptionally at home with the three Winchesters so close and safe. 

 

**Three** **  
**

It’s Dean’s turn to do laundry, and as much as he’d like to linger there with the hunter, even in silence, he doesn’t want to make Dean’s uncomfortable. Instead, he makes himself comfortable in an armchair in the library with an old copy of  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ , settling in to read. He only gets through twenty pages before Sam pokes his head into the library to tell him dinner’s ready. He volunteers to tell Dean, marking his place in the novel before setting it aside and getting to his feet. 

 

He helps Sam with the dishes after dinner, heading back to the library afterwards and immersing himself in Ray Bradbury’s world. He almost misses the telltale opening sound of  _ Black Mirror _ , a show he knows neither Sam nor Mary watches. He sets the book aside, padding softly to the bunker’s living room, a smile spreading across his face when he sees Dean tucked against the arm of the couch. The hunter smiles and motions for Cas to join him, and he happily takes Dean up on the offer. He sits closer than is probably acceptable, but he’s been craving Dean’s presence all night, so unless the hunter makes him aware that he’s uncomfortable, he’s more than content to stay where he is. 

 

The reprimand never comes. Instead, through shuffling on both their parts, they end up with their shoulders pressed together, two sets of feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them. They get through two episodes of  _ Black Mirror _ before they switch to a show Dean insists Cas needs to watch. He happily indulges the hunter, leaning his head back against the couch and watching the police comedy unfolding on screen. Dean laughs throughout the episode, the full-belly rumble he’s only heard a few times in their decade together. Each time, it warms him straight to the core, and he unconsciously shuffles closer to the hunter. 

 

“I like your laugh.” Dean glances at him, a soft pink tint spreading along his cheekbones.

 

“Yeah? That’s… thanks, Cas.” He hums contentedly, smiling and nudging Dean’s shoulder lightly with his own in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture.

 

They watch four episodes before Dean announces they should both head to bed. He’s not sure if that’s an invitation to Dean’s room, so he heads to his own, oblivious to the fall of Dean’s face when the hunter realizes where Cas is heading. It doesn’t take long for him to cave and go to Dean’s room, though. For one, his pillows are still there, not to mention the fact that he’s grown so accustomed to Dean’s presence when he falls asleep that he sincerely doubts he’d be able to sleep without it. The hunter lets him in immediately, his body relaxing once Cas is snug under the blankets with him. He writes it off as nothing more than Dean being as accustomed to his presence as he is to Dean’s. 

 

**Four**

 

He has a habit of waking up at ungodly hours. Normally, it doesn’t bother Dean, since they’ve discovered that he can sleep through just about anything if he tries hard enough, but tonight's different. Normally, he’ll get up and walk the bunker’s halls for a few minutes before coming back to bed. Normally, he’s incredibly careful to stay on his own side of the bed. Instead, tonight he simply rolls over and drapes an arm over Dean’s middle, pressing closer to the hunter than he ever has before, and sighs a happy sigh. Though he’s more than happy to admit that it’s a lovely way to sleep, he’s worried Dean will be upset with him if he lets it continue, so he gently moves away from the hunter. A soft mumble that sounds something like, “You can stay there, ‘f you wanna.” comes from the hunter, so he snakes his arm back around his middle, this time tighter. 

 

Somehow, he manages an explanation, “You’re warm.” Dean simply hums in agreement and rests his own arm over Cas’s. He gets a strange rolling feeling in his stomach that he’s not equipped to identify, so he brushes it off in favor of sleep.

 

**Five**

 

Sometimes it’s Dean who wakes in the middle of the night. The man’s seen more horrors than Cas cares to think about, and he’s still haunted by most of them. Once every few days, he’ll wake up to a shaking Dean beside him, his arms covering his face and his breaths coming in panicked gasps. 

 

He hadn’t recognized it for what it was the first time it’d happened, and he’d watched in nervous agony while Dean regained his breath and hastily wiped the wetness from his face. He’d done research the following day and realized that whatever Dean was dreaming about was causing him to have panic attacks in the middle of the night. He read up on what to do to help, and has his chance the night after they return from their vampire hunt. Dean startles awake just past four in the morning, a strangled gasp the only sound to alert Cas that something’s wrong. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, turning to look at the hunter. Dean covers his face with his arms quickly, so Cas sits up and places a gentle hand on Dean’s clammy skin. He keeps his voice as mellow as he can, rubbing the hunter’s forearm with his thumb.

 

“Dean, you don’t have to be embarrassed. I know you have panic attacks at night sometimes, it’s okay. It doesn’t bother me. I can help if you’ll let me.” The hunter beneath him continues to shake, but slowly pulls his arms away from his face. He smiles reassuringly at the man, his heart aching when he sees the sheer panic in Dean’s eyes. He smooths the hunter’s hair back gently, keeping his voice soft. “You’re safe here, Dean, I promise. We’re still in the bunker, and you know I’d never let anything hurt you. I’ve already rescued you once, I’d prefer not to do it again.” Dean cracks a weak smile at that, and he’s counting that a win. He smiles back, surprised when Dean’s hand slides into his own. Slowly, while Cas continues stroking his hair gently, his breathing returns to normal and the shaking subsides. He squeezes Cas’s hand gently, a grateful smile on his face.

 

“Thank you. I’m… I’ve never…” He simply hums his understanding, squeezing back. 

 

“I’d assumed. I know you hate people seeing you as weak, and I’d assumed you’d consider this a weakness.” Dean ducks his head at that and it’s rather obvious that Cas has hit the nail on the head.

 

“It is a weakness, Cas.” He rolls his eyes, placing a finger under the hunter’s chin and pulling those green eyes back to his.

 

“After everything you’ve seen and everything you’ve been through, I’m shocked you’re not reduced to a babbling mess in a psych ward. Any lesser man would be. It isn’t a weakness, Dean, it’s just proof that you’ve weathered the storm and come out the other side with a few scratches.” Dean’s face flushes bright red at that, but he whispers a quiet thank you before shifting closer to Cas. They lay there quietly for a while before Dean’s comfortable enough to fall back asleep, with Cas following not long after. 

 

**Six**

 

When they return from their supply run, Dean sets out everything to make chicken alfredo while Cas watches the process curiously. He’s beginning to learn how to cook, and he’d like to be able to cook Dean a meal that’s edible sometime in the future, so he’s careful to give his full attention to observing. The four of them eat dinner in the bunker’s kitchen together, discussing deaths in a small town in Montana that could be supernatural. Ultimately, Dean, Cas, and Mary are all in agreement that it’s nothing supernatural, but Dean agrees to give Jody a call and ask her to have a hunter in Montana check it out so they don’t have to drive all the way up there. Sam and Mary head to the living room to watch a movie, with Dean popping a couple bags of popcorn before following them. Cas takes the opportunity to make himself useful and show Dean how much he appreciates the hunter. He brings their dishes to the sink, meticulously cleaning everything and leaving it all in the dish drainer. He dries his hands off, grabbing himself a beer and bringing one for Dean, settling onto the couch with the hunter and passing it to him. A grateful smile is flashed in his direction, and he gets the strange rolling feeling in his stomach again. 

 

Dean tries to excuse himself once the movie ends with the explanation that he needs to clean up dinner. Cas simply pouts at him and starts the next movie, grinning victoriously when Dean slouches back against the couch with a huff.

 

“I really do need to do the dishes, they’re gonna be a bitch to clean if I leave ’em there all night.” Cas hums, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

 

“They’re done already.” Dean raises his eyebrows, turning his green eyes to Cas.

 

“Huh?” Cas smiles, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I did the dishes.” Cas watches a few different emotions flicker across Dean’s face before the hunter settles on surprised happiness, which is an expression Cas is exceptionally proud to have caused. 

 

“Thanks, Cas.” 

 

**Seven**

 

Two days after he dislocates his shoulder, he, Sam and Mary are crowded onto the couch in the bunker’s living room, preparing for a movie night. Dean’s taken to showing Mary all the classics she missed, and catching Cas up on the classics at the same time. Neither of them objects, and Sam can’t see any reason to  _ not _ attend their frequent movie nights, so it’s become a weekly tradition for the four of them. It’s Dean’s turn to get pizza, so Sam loads their next movie, “The first Lord of the Rings movie, Sam, come on, Mom and Cas can’t miss out on that nerdiness.” Sam had rolled his eyes, but grudgingly agreed. Dean returns an hour later with two pizzas in hand, his eyes alight with worry and a phone pressed to his ear. Cas sits up, concerned, but Dean waves him off after setting the pizzas on the coffee table. The hunter holds up a finger at the three of them, indicating that he’ll be back momentarily, before retreating to his room. Sam and Mary dig into the pizza before Dean’s even down the hallway, polishing off nearly an entire pie between the two of them. Cas quickly grabs slices for himself and Dean, setting them well out of Mary and Sam’s reach. 

 

Dean returns a few minutes later, plopping himself right between Mary and Cas, the entire side of his body pressed against the latter. He leans forward to grab a slice of pie, scoffing when he pushes the top box open to find it empty.

 

“You three ate an entire pizza? I was gone for, what, five minutes?” Cas chuckles, shaking his head. 

 

“Don’t count me in that, I was waiting for you before I ate.” Mary and Sam both flash sheepish grins in their direction, shrugging. Cas smiles, handing one of the reserved plates to Dean and grabbing a slice off the other. “I saved some for you.” A smile lights up the hunters face, and he finds himself blown away at the beauty in front of him. Dean thanks him, his words punctuated by a gentle squeeze of Cas’s thigh, before directing his attention to the TV once Sam starts the movie. 

 

By the end of the night, Cas is pressed into Dean’s side, his head leaning on the hunter’s shoulder while they watch the credits roll. Sam had passed out half an hour ago, and Mary’s stifling yawns every few minutes. Dean pushes Cas off gently, shutting the TV off before nudging Sam and directing him to bed, doing the same with Mary. The hunter slides his hand down Cas’s back gently when he stands, guiding him to their room and pointedly ignoring the looks from his mother and brother.

 

**Eight**

 

Cas is woken the next morning by calloused hands gliding through his hair. He groans softly, rubbing his eyes and blinking wearily up at Dean. The hunter just smiles and continues to thread his fingers through Cas’s hair gently.

 

“Mornin, Cas. There’s coffee on the nightstand.” He hums appreciatively, pushing his head into Dean’s hand. “How’s your shoulder feelin’?” He rolls it slowly, letting out a soft hiss at the stiffness.

 

“It’s alright. A bit sore, but nothing I can’t handle.” He knows even before the hunter moves what he’s going to do, so he reaches out and closes his hand around Dean’s forearm. “I mean it, Dean. It’s just a dull ache, I’m alright. You don’t have to dote on me.” He watches a gentle rose color splash along Dean’s cheekbones, oddly pleased that he’s capable of making the man blush. 

 

“Sorry, man, I’m… used to taking care of people, y’know?” He hums and nods slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. He stretches his injured arm carefully before lifting the coffee off the nightstand and sipping it slowly, letting the warmth of the liquid rouse him. “Sam asked if you’re staying here.” Dean blurts, his eyes widening when he meets Cas’s. He simply hums and take another sip of his coffee, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“What did you tell him?” 

 

“That you were.” Cas can feel the happy grin spreading across his face, and he nods slowly as he wraps his cold fingers around the mug. 

 

“What does that make us, then?” It takes Dean a moment to respond, but eventually he just shrugs and bumps his shoulder against Cas’s uninjured one.

 

“We’ll figure it out later.” He knows better than to push, so he simply nods and leans against Dean’s side, finishing off his coffee. 

 

“I’ll still be here. Whenever you’re ready.” A gentle smile lights up Dean’s face, and the hunter nods.

 

“I know, Cas. Thanks.” He smiles and nods, setting his mug aside when he finishes off the coffee, getting ready for the day.

 

**Nine**

 

_ I fell a year ago today _ , he thinks as he reaches out to the other side of the bed. It’s cold, indicating that the hunter who’d occupied the space during the night had been gone for a while. He lays in bed for a few minutes before pulling on a robe and following the smell of freshly-brewed coffee to the bunker’s kitchen, stepping into a conversation he knows Dean hadn’t expected. 

 

“What’s the special occasion?” Mary asks, shooting him a smile as he steps into the kitchen. He smiles shyly, slipping past her to pour them all coffee. 

 

“I believe it’s me. I fell a year ago today.” Sam and Mary turn panicked glances his way, and he sees Dean’s body stiffen, so he chuckles softly and smiles reassuringly. “It’s alright. None of you need to make it a big thing. I told you, I chose it. If I’d wanted to, I could’ve returned to Heaven and remained an angel.” He places Sam and Mary’s mugs in front of them on the table, leaning against the counter next to where Dean’s making his delicious pancakes, setting the hunter’s mug on the counter between them. Dean’s muscles relax once he’s near, but he tries not to read too much into that. 

 

When it’s time to make dinner, Dean insists that he, Sam, and Mary stay out of the kitchen while he’s cooking. The latter two agree easily, but Cas pouts at the man. He’d been hoping for another cooking lesson, since he still wanted to make dinner for Dean to thank him for everything he’d done. Dean simply reiterates that he needs to stay out of the kitchen, so he sighs and nods, dropping onto the couch.

 

Dean’s back in under an hour, letting the three of them know that dinner’s ready. Sam and Mary pass by easily, but the hunter grabs his arm gently as he tries to pass.

 

“I, uh… I wasn’t sure how today was going to be for you, so I uh… I made your favorite.” He grins, and before he can stop himself with the reminder that Dean hasn’t made whatever they have clear, he’s leaning over and pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. He pulls his arm away gently, padding to the kitchen quietly. He can feel the nervous knot settling in his stomach as he takes his seat. Dean follows a moment later, taking his seat across from Cas.

 

“I love you.” The admission startles him into locking eyes with the hunter, a shy smile gracing his lips.

 

“I know.” He can see Sam break into laughter across the table as he watches at least three different emotions flutter across Dean’s face before settling on surprised. 

 

“Are… Cas, did you just  _ Han Solo me? _ ” He grins and shrugs, picking up his burger and taking a large bite, sighing happily around the mouthful. Dean’s foot nudges against his shin, though Dean’s eyes are alight with what Cas wants to believe is hope. 

 

“Dick.” Dean says as his leg brushes against Cas’s, giving both men goosebumps. He laughs, the  _ real _ kind that’s usually only triggered by Dean, where his nose scrunches up and his eyes crinkle. 

 

“Yeah, but you love me.” Dean rolls his eyes, but Cas can see the fondness in them, so he knows he hasn’t overstepped. 

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

They finish their dinner in relative silence, with one of the Winchesters bringing something up when they think of it. He volunteers to clean up with Dean, and Sam and Mary are quick to scurry from the room. He brings all the dishes to the sink while Dean puts the leftovers away. The hunter takes his place at the sink, and Cas grabs a towel from one of the drawers, leaning his hip against the counter and drying each dish Dean hands to him. With the two of them working perfectly in sync, it only takes ten minutes to get everything from dinner cleaned up. Cas dries his hands off, offering the towel to Dean, who takes it with a grateful smile and dries his hands. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, turning to lean his entire back against the counter. Dean’s head snaps up, his eyes meeting Cas’s. The look of shock dissipates after a moment, slowly replaced with apprehension.

 

“Y-yeah, if you want.” He tilts his head, smiling gently.

 

“We don’t have to. I just thought-” Dean cuts him off quickly by sealing his lips over Cas’s in a gentle kiss. It only takes Cas a moment to respond, pushing himself off the counter gently and sliding his hands up to grip Dean’s t-shirt. The hunter smiles into the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Cas’s jaw as their kiss deepens. 

 

Eventually, Sam clearing his throat in the doorway causes them to separate. Cas sends a glare in Sam’s direction, one he’s sure could’ve smote the younger Winchester if he still had his grace. Sam simply chuckles, shuffling them away from the fridge so he can grab a beer. Dean’s face is flushed and still deliciously close, and he’s still loose and relaxed, which is encouraging. Sam shoots a smirk in their direction as he leaves, shouting over his shoulder, “By all means, continue. Just try not to ruin the surfaces we cook and eat on.” Dean’s head drops to Cas’s shoulder with a groan, and Cas finds himself laughing softly. He leans back against the counter, smiling when Dean presses a gentle kiss to his neck. 

 

**Ten**

 

“I love you.” he says gently as they climb into bed that night. Dean’s face lights up in a grin, and the hunter leans across the bed, capturing Cas’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss. 

 

“Love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
